Don't Forget
by TwistedGem
Summary: What would happen if Bella found the stuff Edward hid under the floor board? What would she do? Maybe this would happen...Don't Forget by Demi Lovato


Don't Forget

_By Demi Lovato_

I walked into my room, happy once again that Charlie worked weekends. It was a rare sunny afternoon in Forks. I smiled at the sun. This would be the perfect way to spend the day with my _other_ sun, Jacob. I rushed over to the phone to call Jake, but tumbled when my foot hit something. I let out a frustrated grunt. I hate how clumsy I am.

I looked to see what I fell over. It was a loss floor board. I tried to push it down when something silver caught my eye. I looked down at it, trying to see what it was with no luck. I thought about it. The hole was big enough to fit my hand in…

I lifted it up some and put my hand in. At first I didn't feel anything but then I felt something smooth. I pulled it out. My breath caught at what I was holding.

It was the CD and CD player I got on my birthday. From Edward.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

The CD player in my hands felt weird. Surreal, really. It wasn't supposed to be here but it was. Why? He couldn't have forgotten it. I thought he got rid of it. But all this time, it was right beneath my feet.

I lifted the floorboard some more until it broke off and there was a hole. I looked through some of the stuff. It was all the stuff that Edward took. Or I _thought_ he took. The CD, the pictures…everything that reminded me of him. I looked at it all. It transported me back to the times he would sneak into my room, just to be with me or when he would take me our meadow. Did he regret that?

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

I remembered the first time he brought me to his house. How he held my hand. And when he played my lullaby and our first kiss…it hurt too much to think about. It did until today. I don't know; maybe the sun helped lower the pain. I thought of the time when he would sparkle in front of me in the sun, like his skin was embedded with diamond. I laughed bitterly. He probably forgot all about those moments. Did he regret those as well?

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

I sighed. We were it! I knew that he loved me. I was so _sure…_We were about to fall even deeper. Deeper than the ocean's deepest point. So deep that he wouldn't want to leave. Ever. So deep that the thought wasn't possible for him to think of the possibility. We were so close to it. Then James came and Jasper freaked out at my birthday. They made him think more about the monster he thought he was. I always hated how he thought that. They made him leave. I pushed my thoughts of the last real kiss we had out of my head. That memory was still painful.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

I examined all the items again. I could faintly smell him on the stuff. I took a deep breath, trying to memorize it. How could he try and make me forget this? He couldn't forget me. He even said it himself. I thought about every moment we spent together, happy that it didn't hurt. It was great…until my birthday. I've always hated my birthday. Here's another to do so. Stupid Alice and her obsessive party planning.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

I took a breath before I let my mind wander to the day he left, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. The way he kissed me the night before was enough of a warning. It was the same way he kissed me before he went to find James. I let out a frustrated growl. How could I have let him leave so easily? I gripped the CD player tightly. I didn't want to break it. Not yet anyway.

I looked back down at the hole. There was still something down there. I picked it up and wished I hadn't. It was the first picture of Edward I took. His eyes were so warm. They reminded me of liquid gold…

I lost it.

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

I carried everything outside. I threw it on the ground. I took some of the Barbeque fluid from the grill Charlie never used, spilling it on everything. I lit a match on it. I watched it burn with tears running down my face. The hole in my chest felt larger than ever. I was sure that it would swallow me whole. Then I felt something in my hand. It was Edward's picture. Before I could register, what that meant it started to rain. Hard. It was probably the roughest storm Forks ever had.

I rushed back up to my room. The sunny day was official over.

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

I watched the flame die in the rain. Everything was burned. Nothing could have been saved. I burned the past. My past. The tears started to dry on my cheeks. I looked at the picture again. I cracked a smile at it. He always knew how to make me smile. I sighed as I closed the floor board. I bit my lip. Why didn't I burn it? Maybe it was because I couldn't let him go. Maybe he never wanted me to. Maybe…maybe he's still in love with me the way I am with him.

I took an intake of breath. The rain fell heavily on the roof. It kinda matched my heart beat. Then, hesitantly, I slipped the picture in between the floorboard. Maybe next he'll find me. Maybe next time he won't forget.

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

"Don't forget." I said, hoping in vain that he would hear me.


End file.
